


A Much Needed Distraction

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dilauded, Drug Addiction, Drug Craving, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Babe, are you okay?”

Spencer had just walked into your apartment after a long day at work and dropped onto your couch. Without saying a word, he picked up the pillow and started hitting it slightly, fidgeting with his fingers and sighing over and over again. “No,” he said honestly, turning around to face you with a look of sorrow. “My mom just keeps getting worse and worse and to top that off I’m having dilauded cravings again.”

You stopped dead in your tracks. “You are?”

He nodded, swallowing hard. “Yea, that’s why I’m so twitchy. I’m trying to keep my mind off of things. But nothing is working.”

Putting the pan you were carrying back in the sink, you walked over and sat next to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He loved his mother so much, and she wasn’t doing well. But the diluaded cravings were new - you were glad he told you about them. The last thing he needed was to face that kind of thing alone.

“You have a few days off right?” you asked, wondering if you might be able to get him away from the city for a few days and keep his mind off things.

“Just tomorrow and Monday - four-day weekend,” he muttered. When you came to sit on the couch, he had grabbed your hand and was now hitting his thumb against your palm. You crawled into his lap, facing him as you gave him a short kiss.

“Do you want to go away for a few days?” you asked. “There’s this place about three hours away where you can rent cabins. We could get away from the city and I could keep you distracted for a few days. I realize none of this will go away, but if you’re craving dilauded, then it’s starting to be overwhelming.”

“I don’t know...” he said, his mind moving a thousand miles a minute. “What is there to do out there?”

“Well, they have a river nearby you can kayak down. There’s quite a few hiking paths. We could even just sit outside and watch the sunset sometimes. And I’m sure I can find other ways to distract you,” you winked.

Chuckling, he brought his hand to your face, bringing your foreheads together. His tongue danced around yours as he pulled you into him. “I think I could do that,” he said, furrowing his brow in frustration. “I have to do something. The cravings are really bad the past couple of days.”

Standing up from the couch, you walked in the kitchen to grab your cell. “I’m going to make a reservation right now. Go ahead and pack whatever you’ll need.”

\--------------------

After booking four days at a secluded cabin three hours away, you and Spencer made the three hour drive out. Once you arrived, you woke him up from the nap he’d been taking for the last two hours. “This is beautiful,” he said, stepping out of the car and looking out onto the horizon.

Behind the cabin was a field of flowers in a rainbow of different colors. The light from the sun reflected off of the pinks, reds, oranges, yellows and whites of the vast field before you. There was a porch on the cabin where you could just sit and look. “Why don’t we just sit here for a while before we even go inside?” you suggested, grabbing his hand and leading him to the porch. You had him sit on the floor next to the door and placed yourself in his lap, slipping your hand into the top few buttons on his shirt. “Just breathe,” you whispered, placing your hand over his heart. “Focus on each breath and hopefully the cravings will subside some. “I’m right here.”

Closing his eyes, he took his first deep breath in and slowly released it, and hopefully the negative thoughts, out of his mind. “I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, kissing you on the top of the head, “and thank you for doing this.”

\--------------------

Nearly two hours after you sat down on the porch, you got up and unpacked a bit, getting changed into some comfortable clothes for kayaking, which was only a short way away. It was a mild day outside, so any indigenous animals in the area were out. Both of you had a blast taking pictures and kayaking down the river, splashing each other along the way.

“You look so beautiful when you’re angry,” he laughed, when you cut your eyes at him for getting your hair wet. Even if you were a stickler for your hair (you weren’t), you couldn’t ever stay mad at him, especially now. Away from all the hustle and bustle of work and his mother’s diagnosis, his smile was as beautiful as the field of flowers near your cabin. You’d do anything to keep it there.

\--------------------

During the next couple of days, you and Spencer got into a comfortable routine. In the morning, you’d wake up at your leisure and you’d make breakfast for him. Then you’d grab the kayak and go out on the river again, before either hiking in the woods or sitting on the porch and reading together. He loved to read aloud, so you told him to pick whatever book he wanted and read it to you; he’d only brought a few books with him, one of which was Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman.

As the sun set on your third day at the cabin, you both looked out among the field of flowers as he began. He’d read “A Song of Myself” so many times, that he’d memorized the beginning:

I celebrate myself, and sing myself,  
And what I assume you shall assume,  
For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you...

Honing in on the sound of his voice, you allowed yourself to fall asleep on his chest - the mixture of his voice and his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

\--------------------

The next morning, you found yourself in bed with Spencer at your back, grasping you tightly by the waist; he tended to hold on tighter whenever he was having a nightmare. You wondered if he’d had one that you’d slept through. He normally woke up screaming if the nightmare was bad enough to warrant holding you tight.  
“You have a nightmare?” you asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

He rolled into you, burying his head in the crook of your neck. “No,” he mumbled. “I just wanted to hold you.”

Pushing him back by the shoulder, you placed your body on top of his. “I’m always up for being held by you,” you smiled against his lips. “How are you feeling the past couple of days?”

He moved his hand up the length of your spine, tangling his fingers in your hair. “The first day was pretty bad, but after that it started to go away and I’m not feeling it today. Too bad we have to go home today.”

“Don’t think about that. Just focus on me.”

Gently, he bit at your bottom lip, his arousal evident in the early hours of the morning. “That I think I can do."


End file.
